GlassChroma
ZeoTamer (ジオ ていめ, Jio Tei-me), or more commonly known by his nickname Zeo (ジオ, Jio), is one of the main four protagonists of the light novel series, Zenith: Across Worlds; he was the third to be introduced. His real name is Shayne Valley (ヴァリ シェイン, Vari Shein). Before his entrance into the MMORPG, he encountered a virus upon start up and was forced to revert his level to 10 from his original level, 19; he was also forced to change from his former username, ZayTempest, to his current one, ZeoTamer. In the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, he was one of the three representatives for Nick's Arcade. He picked Adventurer for his class and is currently level 14. Appearance ZeoTamer stands at the average height for a young man of his age. Although he has the appearance of skinny, he is lightly muscled and is therefore very agile, observing his subclass of speed. His eyes are pink, and his hair an emerald green, which is styled in a mohawk fashion. He has said that he does not have any scars or tattoos. He has described his outfits as "punk" styled, which can be seen in his tendency to wear black and leather clothing. In the outfit he is most seen in, he wears a loose black beanie that covers most of his hair. On his torso, he wears a collared, sleeveless overcoat that extends asymmetrically to his knee on its left side, over a yellow-green t-shirt and a zipped leather vest. Held up by a studded leather belt, his pants are designed with a series of smaller belts that stripe down the outside of each leg. Under it are a pair of sturdy leather boots. His beanie is designed with a skull cut at the jawline and his gloves, fingerless and extended to his elbows, are designed with the bones it covers: from the beginning of the phalanges to the ends of the radius and ulna. Background In Chapter 18, it is revealed that he has a younger twin brother, Jupiter (Percival). Due to their parent's divorce, Shayne and Jupiter were separated; Shayne was to live with their mom, Jupiter with their dad. To share a connection with one another after the separation, Jupiter had shown his brother ZAW and they, with Rayde, were temporarily on the same team in the Alpha. He and Rayde are the only ones out of the four who knew one another personally in ZAW before the events of the light novel took place. Personality Abilites ZeoTamer's five abilities mostly reflect his subclass of speed, either in the execution of rapid offense or in the acceleration of himself. Although he may share similar powers with other players in ZAW, because glyphs make the use of customized insignias, ZeoTamer's Dash, Attack, Defend, and Special all display a complex compass rose symbol (although the design differs slightly between the four). * Melee - Neo Kicker: A damaging melee attack that consists of a trio of kicks to an opponent, ones that are empowered by an energy that boosts the damage inflicted. * Dash - Star Vector: A unique dash ability to the caster, one that differs between users in its visual appearance. This ability allows the user to elicit a two-dimensional glyph, which, used once, can launch the player upwards, and, used twice, can be solidified into a platform to land upon and launch from. * Attack - Archlight: A unique offensive ability that differs in visual appearance between users. When used, it enables the user to summon hostile homing glyphs which are launched at the opponent, creating a trail of light. The user may increase the quantity or size of each glyph, but each increase is proportionally paid for with the user's ability meter. * Defend - Crystal Soul: A unique defensive ability, one that differs between users in its visual appearance. This achieves a glyph that protects the user from attacks from one side. Once enough damage is dealt upon the glyph, its substance will break. * Special - Neo Hunter: A unique offensive ability that differs in visual appearance between users. When used, it enables the user to summon a glyph upon a surface under his/her opponent(s), who is/are launched off balance. Then the user may elicit twenty-five of the aforementioned ARCHLIGHTS in the opponent’s direction. Chronology Clash of the Shops Arc ZeoTamer is introduced in CotS, Part V I as an unnamed cameo, acting as one half of the "punk and pink" representatives duo Shadow sees during the fourth objective. Save for Shadow's reflections about him and his then-partner, Mika, his progress in the competition is only briefly mentioned by the commentators after, who states that he is betrayed by Mika before his approaching the fifth objective. Later, he is seen in a tension-filled face-off against Mika in the forest leading up to Glacier's Hollow. He is not seen again, but it is revealed that he had defeated Kurohi in the fifth objective and later places ninth in the competition. Not Alone Arc Quotes * "Won, against a rep named Kurohi." * "No, just want to finish this." * "Are you okay?... You look lost, need some help?... The name is ZeoTamer but you can call me ZT." * "Our parents are divorced so I live with our dad and he lives with our mom. The older we get, the further apart we seem to be. So, he came up with the idea to play Zenith together. Unfortunately, when the virus came, we became stuck here and now... well, you know the rest..." * "My theory is that only a select few are trapped within the game. Me and my brother have been traveling and battling other players plenty of times and they've all revived... Anyways, this is why I believed that only a certain few are trapped, but I have no clue why." * "Sorry, I was too focused on getting my ass handed to me— I mean, fighting to notice them." * "I'm an adventurer. I don't like to be tied down to places." Trivia * He is right-handed. * In Chapter 2, his old and new username was mentioned by Rayde when she was attempting to contact him. * He is represented by the color green, which is also his favorite color. * In the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, he was one of the very few players who were sponsored by a shop who had multiple representatives. It was revealed later that he placed ninth. * His favorite fruit is banana. * The candy he enjoys to eat the most are Skittles, the green ones being his favorite. * He has stated that the reason he picked his class was because Adventurers are free and are not bound to anything. * His favorite weather is overcast. * His favorite food is pasta. * Unlike all the known characters who use a power as their primary weapon, ZeoTamer does not have a backup weapon in case he is exhausted or without meter. Because he has not yet been seen in such desperate conditions, it is unknown how he reacts. Navigation Category:Characters Category:CotS Representatives Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Players Category:Alpha Tester Category:Beta Tester